1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an impact test hammer which is used for conducting impact tests of a test object such as, for example, an electronic circuit, an electronic part, a component part, etc., by applying a proper striking power to the test object, such proper striking power depending on the test object itself.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
When, for example, an electronic circuit, an electronic part or the like is impact tested, such a test object is usually set in a testing apparatus and the impact test is carried out by striking the test object within the testing apparatus using a hammer. The proper striking power is dependant upon each test object.
The conventional impact test hammer includes, as means for determining whether a proper striking power is being applied to the test object, a sensor device comprising a piezoelectric element housed in the hammer head portion. A battery acting as a power source and a buzzer actuated by an output signal of the sensor are all built in a grip portion, so that when the test object is struck with a striking power larger than the proper striking power, a voltage is output by the sensor to actuate the buzzer and thus inform a user who is carrying out the test that the test object is being struck with an excess striking power.
According to the conventional impact test hammer, when the test object is struck with a striking power which is larger than a proper striking power, a buzzer sound is generated. Accordingly, although there is a lower striking power limit, there is not an upper limit. Therefore, the buzzer sound is always generated when the test object is struck with a power which is larger than a proper striking power. As a result, it is difficult to carry out a reliable test in which the test object is always struck with a constant proper striking power.
Furthermore, the prior art impact test hammer is problematic in that is can be used only for one kind of test object and different test hammers must be used for each of a plurality of test objects having different proper striking powers.